


If We Were There

by Amami_Da_PlayBoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami Dated Junko wayyy back when, Angst, Audio Logs, Chat Logs, DRV3 kids are rements, Death, Kokichi nice, Multi, Narrtor need to be paied more, Takes place during the anime, Written like a case file, non killing game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amami_Da_PlayBoi/pseuds/Amami_Da_PlayBoi
Summary: Damn to believe these were kids only a year ago, care free with out a worry. Now the Tragedy is on their hands, some fight against it, fueling the need for more blood, others caused it. Written in the the style of a case study.





	If We Were There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~ I’m a new author on AO3 and loving it so far! Just a few quick notes before we start! This is written in the form of a case study, so you as the reader are reading a study about this event, why? You pick! This means you get camera POVs, chat logs and audio logs! Uhm to keep this friendly and to keep in the cast file idea, all cussing is bleeped out, along with important info I don’t want to get away yet~ Uhm so not all the cast in a rement some are futere foundation members while others a free lancers. Try to fill in the blanks with imagination. Comment any spelling mistakes, and ill fix them. This chapter is more set up for the world, anyways enjoy this wild ride!

——————————  
Camera Analysis  
ID: 3782758937939037  
——————————  
I don’t get paired enough to watch this crap. The camera footage seemed doctored, the footage was almost to grainy at times thank the gods it was a color though. As you requested dieritor all cursing, because god forbid a case file about teens become cold blooded kills cant have a few XXXX in there right…???? Anyways i have summed up the footage here.

The camera is positioned in the hallway left of classroom 3-A home to the 79th class. I skipped ahead past the janitors and night guards. It is currently 7:52 A.M many late risers have awoken to get to class. The camera follows the group of students to the right of the second door. The 3 students in question are Rantaro Amami, (Confirmed remnant), Oma Kokichi (confirmed XXXXXX) ), and Gonta Gokuhara, (confirmed descend). The former two seem to be in a in depth conversation due to bad mike I only could make out the few phrases of, “XXXXX”, “Panta”, and “Oh my god Taro are you high XX right now?”. The latter is visibly confused {I feel you Mr. Gokuhara}, mumbling something might have been “Gonta no understand, sorry”. Kokichi is wearing his iconic and infamous uniform of a white jacket and discolored buttons and the checkers scarf while, Amami can be seen wearing a baggy sweatshirt and his jewelry. As they enter the class we lose visuals, but can infer they went to their seats.

The next group the camera focuses in on is, a large group of 5 students, all close friend with each other. These 5 will later become the most terrifying thing on this planet, but now they are high schoolers Christ I can’t believe they were once children at this rate. The first and leader of the pack is Kaito Momota, (confirmed Member), second and closely behind is Kaede Akamatsu, (confirmed Remnant), On the side of Akamatsu is Shuichi Saihara, (confirmed Deceased), trailing behind Saihara is Kiibo (confirmed Remnant), and the back of the pack is Maki Harukawa, (confirmed XXXXXXXX ). Kaito makes a joke getting a high-five from Saihara and kiibo, but a death glare from Akamatsu and a slap from Harukawa. Again, we lose all visuals once they enter the class.  
  
Next, group to enter the line of sight of the camera is Angie Yonaga, (confirmed Remnant), and Himiko Yumeno, (confirmed Deceased), and Tenko Chabashira, (Confirmed Member), Chabashira seem to be chasing Yumeno, whom is hiding behind Angie. Angie in turn looks directly into the camera and says “ Praise it be to Auta, come join him today” The mike picked this up do to her looking right at it. I must talk to many tech about getting newer cameras, anyways I get creeped out by the group so I am going to brush it off.

Tojo Kirumi, (confirmed Member), has been here sense 6:00 A.M sweeping and dusting, but I have failed to notice the simple way she stops her work to talk with Korekiyo Shinguji (confirmed Remnant), and Tsumugi Shirogane (confirmed XXXXXXXXX), to have a friendly chat. Only to be interrupted by Hoshi Ryoma (Confirmed Remnant), and Miu Iruma (confirmed Deceased). The latter crashed into a bucket of water for mopping, earning a glare from Kirumi. Ryoma notices Kirumi and seems to back off, ignoring her completely but giving a simple wave to Korekiyo. The footage cuts out as Kokichi, who seems to snuck out of the classroom to silly string the camera, it is latter figured out the person that wrapped the wall at in toilet paper was noticeably a 5 foot purple haired boy and 6 foot something, green haired boy.

 

 

  
We began filming again in the cafeteria at a mountated camera, this one has a high quality mike, so all conversations should be word for word.

“Kokichi, just how, how did you get 48 rolls of toilet paper” Bellows Kaito as he sits down, the as aforementioned Kokichi shrugs, a devilish gleam in his eye,  
“I don’t know it helps that all the janitors and even the headmaster works for me. Nishishisihsi~” Amami sighs sitting down next to Kokichi, rubbing the samplers head.  
“I learned one thing pretty fast, Momota-Kun, never, ever doubt Kokichi even it comes to prank, he once stole a train.” Saihara looked confused and bewildered at the same time, “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal”  
“It was a mall train”  
“But still-“  
“Saihara” Amami Warned crossing his arms, his friendly smile gone, “don’t look behind you right now.” And with that Amami banged his head on the table. “It’s that creepy ex, i was talking about, I swear they are creepier than XXXXXX, Shinguji, XXXXXXX Tenko has more chill, ughhhhh.” Akamatsu enters the conversation,  
“Wait who is it, Taro-Kun, I've never heard about this ex, you know for a guy that’s not a playboy, you do have a lot of ex’s.”  
“Well, this one I met at one of my dads parties, super famous model or something, anyways we hook up a few times, a couple of nice dates, and boom, she’s showing me her gun collection, telling me she knows how to use each one, its at this point, I’m like XXXX and try to leave, only to remember I’m only wearing my boxers and a hoodie, I get into the air ducts right, hiding is fun, for her to only find me and corner me in the XXXXXXX air duct, finally I get of there, for her only to show up to my house, and break in. Long story short, she is one creepy motherXXX,- and she is looking right at me”  
Momota looks over his shoulder to see a tall, blond chick with two ponytails, look straight past him, waving at Amami. Oh XXXX.

  
Audio Log with Two active Members. I still had to bleep out all cussing. Ughhhh. I don’t get paid enough.

Audio Logs, Current Time, Members,  
Kaito Momota, 3rd division, Senior member, 4 stars,  
Tojo Kirumi, 5th Division, Senior Member, Chairwoman, 5 stars.  
Kirumi:This is Kirumi Tojo, of the 5th division to Momota of 3rd, do you copy? Over.  
Momota: Yeah, base I copy, how is the hunt? Over.  
Kirumi:Renment still at large, Over.  
Momota: Not so good over here either. Makes sense that one of the last Remnant is Amami, yeah? Over.  
Kirumi:Our classrooms days have nothing to do with this. Over.  
Momota: Yeah, I guess, but this whole thing is Amamis fault right? I mean he did bring Junko into our life’s. Over.  
Kirumi: True, when capture is successful, he will be the most valued one, he has info on were, Angie is. Over.  
Momota:-sigh- That XXXXX she was creepy as XXXX.  
Kirumi: Please remember to watch your language, after Naegi betrayal , the high ups believe Future foundations members of class 79 may be hiding another possible renment. Also remember to end transmissions with Over. Over.  
Momota: -laughter- It’s just like Kokichi always said, “you’re the best mom Kirumi”. God I miss that XXXX Over.  
Kirumi: ……. Thank you, Over.  
-transmission end-

 

 

  
It took so much working getting these chatroom files, who ever incrypiticed them were good, to get them I had to sacrifice 3 kittens to the gods to let me in. We can we see remnant Akamatsu and Amami logged into have a little chat. They both used hacked guest IDs to keep untraceable, ugh these guys are good.

 

  
Members:Guest 1253; Guest 73011.  
Guest 1253: Be careful Amami, these ports are crawling with FF soldiers. _-_.  
Guest 73011: ugh really?!?!? I just used the last of the grenades!!!!! This sucks, i was coming back for more…. ya know when Angie is getting more????  
Guest 1253: Nope sorry lolol, i wanna see you get past this…..  
Guest 73011: and get caught in the process nooooowayyyyy, besides i heard Momota is working for FF now T_T  
Guest 1253:wait rlly?? And betray saihara????? Him????  
Guest 70311:Ya i heard its because of harumaki,  
Guest 1253:He would slap u if he heard u call her dat.  
Guest 73011: well he can slap my ass when he catches it!~ wanna know what I’m wearing to sneak into a crowd??  
Guest 1253:Yes!!!! Tell me in full detail so I can picture it, tis boringing a XX down here….. ugghh why did i get stuck with decoding????  
Guest 73011: Cuz ur good at it, and I’m wearing Kokichis old cape, with a black coat, and jeans, with my sig green earring  
Guest 1253: wont they kno its u doh???  
Guest 73911: yeah lol i guess, i bleached my hair, I’m going out in an old gray shirt and a pair of jeans, no earring tho…… T-T so sad……  
Guest 1253:Kork with you???  
Guest 73011: He told me to tell you “to XXXX yourself up the goddam ass, you u=XXXXXXX piece of XXXX, XXXXX dont test me.” Just like that.  
Guest 1253: even with the equal sign????  
Guest 73011: yup  
Guest 1253: tell kork hes mean  
Guest 73011: <3 u kaede  
Guest 1253: u too taro, be safe~  
-Guest 73011 logged out-  
-Guest 1253 logged out-  
-deleting chatroom-

 

 

 

 

  
In this next audio transmission between Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, and Oma Kokichi a few months before Saiharas death, please note that Kokichi joined on accident and May or not be a real FF member. All Audio files were in crypiced, so please forgive any bleep out words.

 

  
Audio Log 258; Members  
Shuichi Saihara, 1st Division, Senior Member, 4 Stars  
Kaito Momota, 3rd Division, Senior Member, 2 Stars  
Current time; 24:34.

Saihara: Momota your here!  
Momota: Wouldn’t miss it for the world.  
Saihara: Too bad we can’t do training any more.  
Momota:Yeah...but atleast we get to talk! To bad we are not in the same division.  
Saihara:It’s okay! I’m working with Kirigiri-San now, trying to track down Iruma.  
Momota:and who is Kirigiri????  
Saihara: Oh right you never met her, she was the Ultimate dective a year ahead of me. Kyoko Kirigiri. She survived one of the killing games!  
Momota:Woah you got to meet someone like that, who took despair and punched it in the face!!! That’s sooo Cool!!!! I can’t believe my sidekick gets to meet someone like that!  
Saihara:and even better news, we are pretty sure we know were Miu Iruma is hiding, hopefully she will know were Amami is.  
Momota: -scoffs- ugh that dude, why should I care???  
Saihara:oops forgot you arn’t in the 1 or 5 divisions, the one for tracking down Rements. Welll Amami is conspired a class 5 Rement, the only other class 5 ever were the despair sisters who are dead….  
Momota:Yeah i know that but why is he such a big deal???  
Saihara: well that’s because of-  
????:Help…...Hear me…...he…..p….so…  
Momota:Woah what the XXXX?!/  
????:Ahh there we go…..can you hear me...etter?  
Saihara:yes we hear you who are you??? This is a private channel.  
????:wait is that Shuichi Saihara????!?  
Saihara:Yes it is why?  
????:It’s me Kokichi, from school..  
Momota:-sighs-you  
????:Woah is that Momota???  
Momota:Yeah it’s me you Remnant scum…  
????:Wait, I’m not a remnant…  
Saihara: really?!?!?  
????:Yeah I run a group that helps orphaned kids due to the tragedy. You probably heard about it D.I.C.E???  
Momota:Wait that’s you???? We have been meaning to donate supplies to your group, I guess but you could be lying.  
????: -muffled- I’m sorry Yuki, I’m talking with good guys right now! Could you back and find the others? Make sure they are okay! Tomosuke should be coming back with more supplies pretty soon! Okay!  
Momota:WOW really have changed……  
????:I was bouncing around on signals, the older kids have been telling me they keep seeing a long haired blond girl, about my age, who keeps asking for a “kiibo” I’m pretty sure its Iruma right? If you don’t believe me that’s fine, I did some pretty bad things during school, but please send troops I’m worried about the kids. Chow~  
-???? Has disconnected-  
Momota:should we trust him?  
Saihara:It can't hurt.  
Momota: Okay.  
Saihara:Bye  
Momota:bye Shu.

 

 

 

It is noted that even if the group was false or not, Shuichi still sent a team out to the area Kokichi was in and was able to capture Miu Iruma. The next article from the transcript of interrogation of Miu Iruma.

Interrogator: So Miss. Iruma we both know you are a rement so no need to start there what I really want is where is Amami?

Iruma: HAha that XXXX boy??? Never knew him… sounds XXXXXXX lame though, i beat he wears booty shorts, with a XXX ass name like that… can I call you, Steve???

Interrogator:You are currently handcuffed to a metal chair which is bolted to the ground, you are in no position to sass me. Now I understand you were once a ultimate right, as was Amami, so were you close to him at all? How did he convince someone like you who has their whole future ready to go as long as they completed school mhm???

Iruma:.......

Interrogator: You are currently facing 10 counts of grand theft, 11 counts of violation of peace and 120 counts of 3rd degree murder, if you tell us were Amami is, you can only rot in prison instead of being executed on the spot. What do you say care to make a deal?

Iruma:Steve is there a camera in here?

Interrogator:No it went down last week…

Iruma:Okay then for out visual impairment, I am now, well look at that, I am sticking my middle finger up at Steve here-

Interrogator: Cut transmission

Iruma: Look at it wig-

 

 

 

  
File one complete……  
Upload file 2??

 


End file.
